Printed circuit, boards or substrates for wireless devices often have antennas mounted on them. Referring to FIG. 1, an antenna 100 mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) 102 is shown. As is generally understood in the art, printed circuit board comprises a plurality of electronic circuits 101 on PCB 102 that may be connected to antenna 100 or other portions of the wireless device. Antenna 100 comprises a conductive trace 104, such as a cooper trace, supported by a carrier 106 such that conductive trace 104 resides above, and typically parallel, to the printed circuit board 102. Conductive trace 104 has a first end 108 and a second end 110 opposite first end 108 connected by a body 112. Leads 114 extend from printed circuit board 102 to conductive trace 104 to provide RF power and ground to antenna 100 or, in some instances, the pad on the antenna trace is connected to the printed circuit board for mechanical reasons only.
Conventionally, conductive trace 104 is attached to carrier 106 using an adhesive or the like. In some cases, the adhesive breaks down prior to antenna 100 being mounted on PCB 102. When the adhesive breaks down, conductive trace 104 may move or slide in relation to carrier 106. The movement may influence the electrical characteristics of antenna 100. Moreover, an electrical connection between printed circuit board 102 and leads 114 is formed by electrical connectors 118, such as, for example, press fit contacts or spring contacts. Movement of conductive trace 104 and/or leads 114 may inhibit the ability to connect antenna 100 to radio frequency power.
Against this background, an improved antenna is provided.